Behind The Heart of The Music
by Creed20
Summary: 4 years ago if you would've told Brittany, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Mike And Blaine that'll be a famous music group they would've laughed. Now they're back to the one place they've been running from for the past 4 years to end out their tour. What will happen when their manager just so happens to have a contest going on ,where you could spend a month with the group in California.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: 4 years ago if you would've told Brittany, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Mike And Blaine that'll be a famous music group they would've laughed. Now they're back to the one place they've been running from for the past 4 years to end out they're tour. What will happen when they're manager just so happens to have a contest going on where so you could spend a month with the group in California . Who will win ? Will they run into the people that broke their hearts? (G!P Britt) Brittana, Faberry,Samcedes, Klaine, Mike&Tina, Sugar&Puck *Summary sucks i know***

**Disclaimer : No we do not own rights to Glee or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 1:

"WHAT"!? They all shouted in unison

"Will you guys just relax, i know i should've told you earlier but you guys would've never have came" their manager Phil said

"You damn right P, I can't-" Puck started

But was cut off by Rachel saying "look Phil what Puck is trying to say is that we haven't been here in 4 years , we didn't even know we had a show here don't you think we deserved a heads up"

"You guys only have to do 3-4 songs and then we're back on a plane to Cali, you guys have fans here in Lima too you know ... end of discussion cause we're here. I'm about to go check to see if everything is set up accordingly for tonight's show" Phil said as he exited the tour bus.

He poked his head back in and said "Oh yeah, you guys will find out who won the contest once we're back home." Everyone stayed silent for several minutes until Brittany said "Whatever, who's to say we'll see them anyway" with a shrug.

"Yeah Britt is right", Sam said.

"They're probably in New York together still anyways" Blaine tried to reason .

"Let's just do this for our fans and get the hell outta here" Mike huffs out and exit the bus .

They all follow behind him and as soon as they step off the bus they're surrounded by fans . They smile and take pictures with some and even sign a few posters before heading into the Lima Cinema to rehearse for sound check.

* * *

Just across town in a popular café in Lima called Cozy's sat Santana, Quinn, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Sugar. They all moved back to Lima 2 years ago. They have this big fashion company together .

Quinn and Santana work on the business part while Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes work on designs and Sugar works on making sure their website and stores are up and running with their latest styles. It's called UniqueFashions, they have a couple stores one in Miami, one in New York , and working on opening one up in Cali.

As they sit and talk Sugar phone buzzes. She takes a look at her phone and squeals.

"OhMyGod! I was able to us tickets" she all but yelled.

Santana looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said " What tickets ? "

"I honestly don't know I heard some of the girls at the office talking about this big sold out concert that's happening tomorrow night at the cinema . So I was able to pull some strings to get us all tickets" she replied with a shrug.

"So you got us tickets to a concert and you don't even know who's all performing at the concert?" Quinn asked her cause that definitely sounds like something Sugar would do .

"Don't worry.. it'll be fun I'm about to look into the details now " Sugar pulled laptop out her bag.

She gets to typing pulling up the website she ordered the tickets from.

She begins to read aloud " it's the Worldwide tour featuring all of today's hottest artists and groups. Blah Blah Blah ooouu okay .. here's some of the guest that will be performing Justin Bieber , Travis Scott, Drake, Ariana Grande and groups such as Little Mix, Maroon 5, OneRepublic, Xperience1 ..."

"Hold up ! — " Mercedes started but was cut off by Kurt

"Isn't that Blaine and them group name"

Everyone was shocked Kurt took the laptop from Sugar and opened up a new tab and went to google and searched up the group name and at this point everyone stomach was in their stomachs as the group picture and their information popped up.

"So I guess you guys won't be excited when i also tell you what else I had Rory do for me" Sugar mumbled with her head down

"What else could possibly worse then this Motta" Tina said with a hard glare at Sugar.

Sugar with her head down said "Igothimtoputusinforthecontesttoo" she rushed out.

Everyone stared at her confused

"What?" When said as she stared at her confusion written all over her face. Sugar took a deep breath and said ,

"I got him to put us in for the contest too but I honestly didn't know what group it was for . Go hard or go home right" she tried to reason with her friends.

"So this contest is their contest ?" Santana asked and was quickly answer with an "Apparently" from Kurt as he turned the laptop around to his group of friends who read the screen where it said "Enter to win 6 all access passes to spend a month with Xperience1, it'll be experience you won't forget" all their heads instantly turned to Sugar who slumped more into her seat.

"You've got to me kidding me right Mocha" Quinn more of state than asked.

"They hate us ! What makes you think we're going to win and more importantly they won't even acknowledge us even if do win" Kurt said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Look guys I'm sorry. I know i should've looked into the details myself before i asked Rory to do all this. But i thought, we've all worked so hard and we deserved a night out and a little vacation" Sugar stated.

Everyone looked at her for a minute and Mercedes said "Okay Sugar we'll go to the concert but you owe us one"

Tina stared at her shocked and asked "Are you serious !?"

She only shrugged and said "how bad can it be and who's to say we'd win anyway, I'm pretty sure there's thousands of contestants who entered so our chances of winning are probably slim to nun".

They continued to chat about Hingis they might wear and left a little after that and all head to their cars to head to Mercedes and Kurt's house for their annual Friday Night movie night.

* * *

Little did they know across town the group's manager Phil sat on his computer going over the list of contestants with his assistant when he spotted a name he knew of all to well , and thought this might be his only chance to get some closure for the group of young adults who he comes to look at as his own children.

* * *

** Oooouuu so whats going to happen next ? What's Phil upto ? Who knows... next chapter will explain have flashbacks to explain everything better! Until next time =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: 4 years ago if you would've told Brittany, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Mike And Blaine that'll be a famous music group they would've laughed. Now they're back to the one place they've been running from for the past 4 years to end out they're tour. What will happen when they're manager just so happens to have a contest going on where so you could spend a month with the group in California . Who will win ? Will they run into the people that broke their hearts? (G!P Britt) Brittana, Faberry,Samcedes, Klaine, Mike&Tina, Sugar&Puck *Summary sucks i know*

Disclaimer: No we don't not own any rights to Glee or it's characters , also we don't not own the music as well.

Author's Note: Puck and Quinn never had Beth in this universe . It's an AU so some songs are considered theirs . Happy reading =)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning Phil was in one of the offices taking a call. He had finish looking through all the contestants last night with his assistant. Brittany, Puck, and Rachel came in and looked at a few with him before immediately sending them away. Thinking to hisself '_That wasn't the best idea'_, seeing as though they were only picking the girls they thought were hot . His eyes were literally burning once he got back to his hotel room from staring at the screen too long. He kind of felt guilty for the plan that came across his mind, he didn't want them mad at him but he knew it'll all be better in the long run . Well he hoped ...

"Henry make sure you have those six passes ready to be delivered by Sunday morning to the winner of the contest" He told his assistant as he muted the phone looking up from his call . Seeing as the group will be boarding their private plane tonight after their show he won't have time to do that and make sure their luggage and instruments are all packed and put on the plane.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the hall in one of the rehearsal rooms .. Brittany and Mike were to the right by the window stretching, Rachel was setting up a few microphones in front of the huge mirror that cover one side of the wall and, on the left of the room was a black 1924 Steinway Model piano Blaine was playing on , there was also this lounge space sitting at the back of the room where Puck and Sam sat with black lounge chairs and a black wooden table . It also had came with a mini freeze and a free Gatorade Vending machine in the room which Sam thought that was "_pretty cool"_ cause he's always eating.

"All right guys, let's do a warm-up song live on Instagram to give your fans a tease of tonight's concert" Phil said coming into the room with a selfie stick.

He placed the gray iPhone on the selfie stick in front of the mirror so it could get a good angle of the whole group as well as half of the room.

"Okay Cool", Brittany said walking over from by the window.

"Let's ask 'em what song they want us to play ," Puck said just as Phil presses the screen to start the live .

Comments and hearts instantly started flying up the screen . They all smiled and waved at the camera just being themselves that's why their fan base was so big because they stuck to their true selves and never faked it with their fans.

They gave pure emotion to their fans and to their music. Some of their biggest hits came from songs that poured out the group feelings. Including, the first single they ever dropped four years ago called "_Give Me Love" _it quickly made the top 20 Pop charts , streaming on radio stations worldwide and before they knew it they were a success.

"Hey guys ! Wassup" Rachel started off

"Y'all know we bringing the heat tonight right " Mike said with a smirk.

Which caused even more comments and hearts to fly up the screen.

"That's right... right here in Lima, Ohio," Blaine said with a cheesy grin.

"All facts B and it's going to be lit !," Puck said throwing up his hand like a rockstar .

"We're gonna play a song for you guys right quick just to give you a little snippet for tonight's show," Brittany said with a wink towards the screen . That caused even more hearts and comments.

"But first you guys have to tell us which one you wanna' hear," Sam said adjusting the beanie on his head in the camera . Suddenly comments started flying up the screen reading

_Kiss me_

_Do It To Me_

_Kiss me _

_Give Me Love_

_Empire State of Mind _

_Give Me Love_

_Kiss Me_

_Wanted_

_Kiss Me_

_Kiss Me_

The comments of which song they should sing continued as all six of them watch the screen with smiles before deciding which song they were going to sing.

Sam went and grabbed him and Puck a stool while Puck grabbed their guitars from their previous spot he handed Sam his as Brittany, Rachel, Blaine, and Mike sat up their microphones . Once everything was in place , Sam started to lightly play the melody of the song on his guitar

[Sam]

_**One, two, three, four**_

[Mike]

_**Settle down with me**_

_**Cover me up, cuddle me in**_

_**Lie down with me**_

_**And hold me in your arms**_

[Rachel]

_**And your heart's against my chest**_

_**Your lips pressed to my neck**_

_**I'm falling for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet**_

_**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**_

[Puck]

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love**_

_**We're falling in love**_

_**We're falling in love**_

[Brittany]

_**Settle down with me**_

_**And I'll be your safety**_

_**You'll be my lady**_

_**I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows  
So hold me in your arms  
Oh no**_

[Rachel]

_**My heart's against your chest**_

_**Your lips pressed to my neck**_

_**I'm falling for your eyes**_

_**But they don't know me yet**_

_**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**_

[Sam]

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love**_

_**We're falling in love**_

_**We're falling in love**_

[_**Puck's Guitar Solo**_]

[Blaine]

_**Yeah, I've been feeling everything**_

_**From hate to love**_

_**From love to lust**_

_**From lust to truth**_

_**I guess that's how I know you**_

_**So I hold you close to help you give it up**_

[Brittany]

_**So kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love**_

_**We're falling in love**_

_**We're falling in love**_

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love**_

_**We're falling in love**_

_**Falling in love**_

"And that's all you guys can get until later on tonight, so come out and show us as well a several other great artist and performers some love" Mike said once the song was over .

"See you guys there" Rachel shouted before Phil ended the live . Every once laughed as they finished up with the rest of their rehearsal.

* * *

However, across town Santana and Quinn are browsing as the mall shopping and talking. They walked into different stores occasionally picking up things here and there before heading to this restaurant right outside the mall to get something to eat.

"Do you think they'll notice us, I haven't seen or spoken with Brittany or any of them in four years. It all just seem so surreal ya' know " Santana says breaking the silence between her and her bestfriend.

"I hope not. Im still not ready to face Rachel after all these years S" Quinn said kind of sadly because if she was to be honest with herself she missed Rachel more than anything, but her pride was too big to even apologize and face the outcome that Rachel might not ever want anything to do with her again. She got so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Santana was still talking to her until the waitress came over with their food.

"I'm sorry what did you say" Quinn asked looking at Santana who was now slouched in her chair.

"I said , yeah and I still feel like a jerk for how things happened with Britt. The way her eyes lost that light in them , still doesn't sit well with me . I mean why did I do that we were so happy about to start _our _future Quinn. And I ruined it , like i do everything," Santana said

"Hey look, I know what you mean " Quinn said placing her hand on Santana's . "And to think all our lives changed on the same day is crazy" Quinn huffed out "But enough of the sad talk let's eat and head over to Mercedes".

Santana nodded and the girls ate and chatted about ideas they had for their upcoming summer line before heading out and going over to Mercedes condo.

* * *

_Flashback _

_It was a windy Friday night when Brittany, who was laying in her bed, decided to go for a run . She got up off her bed and walked to her closet taking off her shirt but replacing it with a black T-shirt . Kicking off the gym shorts and loose boxer briefs she slipped on some compression boxers only because she didn't want 'BJ' to be flapping around, sometimes her penis had a mind of its own. Yes penis, she wasn't born like most girl with a vagina and a period that comes every month, nope she had a big and working penis between her legs and she didn't hide it either . _

_After putting on her compression boxer she put on a pair of black nike joggers, a black nike pullover hoodie, and a pair of Red Nike Huaraches. She grabbed her red wireless Beats by Dre headphones slipped them on after playing some music as she walks out her room and down the stairs . She stepped out the house and starts to jog the cool air instantly hit her as she runs . She's five blocks away from her house when she slows down to change the song when she noticed her phone was on 11%._

"_Fuccckk" she groaned and stuffed her phone in her pocket. She looked up and notice she's around the corner from Santana's house and she remembered she left her charger over there. She walked the rest of the way to Santana's house once she gets there she noticed the door was unlocked so she walked in knowing her girlfriend's parents are out of town on a trip. She was about to scold her for being so irresponsible but stopped dead in tracks when she reached the living room area. There on the couch is her girlfriend in a heated make out session on top of Brody Weston in nothing but a bra and boy shorts on._

"_Santana what the fuck", Brittany shouts._

_Santana instantly stopped what she was doing. "Omg Brittany... B-babe it's not what it looks like"getting off of Brody. _

"_What you mean it's not what it looks like . Looks like you was just on top of Weston kissing him" Brittany said about to walk around the couch to Brody who quickly got up and began to back away from the girl. _

"_Look .. Brittany I didn't—" he started before Santana cut him off._

"_Babe this was a mistake and I'm sorry." _

_That cause Brittany to chuckle bitterly and say "Yea pretty damn sorry"._

" _Britt please let's not make this into a big deal when it really isn't ," she said trying to grab Brittany's hand._

"_This isn't a big deal deal !?" Brittany snapped backing away "So if you walked in on me making out with my ex half naked that wouldn't be a deal to you ". Santana stayed silent and looked down afraid to look the blonde in those sad blue eyes which was usually bright but now they're dark with hurt, anger, and confusion in them. Neither one of them noticing Brody slip out the house. _

_Brittany shakes her head and says "You know what, stay away from me. I never wanna see you again" Brittany grabbed her charger off the coffee table and ran out the house as fast as her legs could take her leaving Santana at the front door screaming after her. Brittany had stopped running two blocks ago, now she's walking with her head down thinking about how betrayed she feels. Still lost her thoughts she end up walking straight into someone. "Oh my God I'm so sor- Puck ? What are you doing out here" she said looking at her bestfriend. _

"_Oh hey Britt, just walking to the bar on the Avenue to get a couple of drinks, wanna join " he asked and told her at the same time . Brittany just shrugged and began walking . They got to the bar using the fake ID's Sam older brother gave them last month when they graduated, since they're only 18 and he knew they'll want to have fun and get drinks. When they entered the bar they noticed Blaine and Rachel at a booth already so they walked over and ask to join. They each sat in silence for what seemed liked forever until Puck got a text from Sam telling him to meet him at the bar and Puck was about to respond until he seen Sam coming through the door with Mike. Puck waved him over and Mike ordered a round of drinks for his group of friends . _

"_So what are you all guys doing here" Blaine asked_

_Mike threw a shot back and said "Tina dumped me" _

"_What" everyone said in unison ._

"_Yea she didn't think the long distant would work , I insisted that we could make it work but she wasn't trying to hear me out." Mike said taking another shot he was planning on staying back home while Tina attended NYU to help his dad run things at his car wash called ChangWash, it was the best car wash place in town._

" _Sugar dumped me too , said I was never going to get my shit together and she wasn't gonna wait around and see " Puck said as he took another shot and waved for the barista to served them another round. _

"_Damn, that was kind of a bitchy thing to say" Mike said_

_Puck just shrugged and said "don't worry I'll show her and any one else who doubted me " _

"_Anyways, Why are you here drinking with the Sad Brothers B , thought you'd be with your girl getting lady kisses" Puck tried to make light of the situation _

_Brittany just looked at him and said "Well, I was out jogging and noticed my phone was about to die and I know I had left my charger at San house earlier when I was over at her house . I walked in the house because the door was unlocked and when I walked in her and Brody are making out with her on top of him . She had nothing on but a bra and of pair of boy shorts. I snapped and she was trying to tell me "it's not what it looks like" and it clearly looked liked something that wasn't suppose to be happening. So I told her I never wanted to see her again and left so here I am" She said pulling her hood from her jacket onto her head as she sipped her drink._

_The barista had just placed more drinks on the table a few seconds had past and out of nowhere Rachel says _

" _I don't wanna hold you back " Rachel through up her hands as quotation trying to mimic Quinn words through her drunken slurs "You have to much going for yourself and I don't wanna get in the way of that " she continued. "Like that's bullshit right!" She said hitting her hands on the table everybody looked at her with a shocked expression cause Rachel Berry never swore in all of the years they've known ... well on purpose anyway. _

"_Think that's something try to get broken up with via text with no explanation at all but 'we're better off as Friends'" Sam said as he grabbed his beer and took a sip._

"_Damn five break ups on the same day" Blaine lightly giggles . Everyone just looks at him confused _

"_Oh no I'm not laughing at what happened 'cause that literally sucks. It's just what are the odds" he stated . Kurt broke up with Blaine a week ago so he completely understand how his group of friends were feeling. _

"_Hey look it's Karaoke night" Rachel said pointing at the stage on the far right of the bar._

"_Not tonight Rach, sorry," Brittany said as she took a big gulp of her rum and coke , taking a shot quickly after. _

"_Come on" they heard Rachel say as she grabbed Blaine's hand ... "Let's go" she said when she noticed no one else followed . They all got up reluctantly taking another shot before they followed Rachel to the stage._

_As they waited for their turn they took a look in the song book for a song they were going to sing._

"_Ooouu what about this one," Puck asked pointing to a song in the book everyone smiled and agreed on the song Puck chose. _

_Once the lady got finished with her song she got off stage they all walked on . _

_[Verse 1: Blaine]_

**Maybe it's the way she walked**

**Straight into my heart and stole it**

**Through the doors and past the guards**

**Just like she already owned it**

_[Pre-Chorus: Sam]_

_**I said, "Can you give it back to me?"**_

_**She said, "Never in your wildest dreams"**_

_[Chorus: All]_

_**And we danced all night to the best song ever**_

_**We knew every line now I can't remember**_

_**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**_

_**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**_

_**I think it went oh, oh, oh**_

_**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**I think it goes**_

_[Verse 2: Sam]_

_**Said her name was Georgia Rose**_

_**And her daddy was a dentist**_

_**Said I had a dirty mouth**_

_**But she kissed me like she meant i**_t

_[Pre-Chorus: Mike]_

_**I said, "Can I take you home with me?"**_

_**She said, "Never in your wildest dreams"**_

_[Chorus: All]_

_**And we danced all night to the best song ever**_

_**We knew every line now I can't remember**_

_**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**_

_**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**_

_**I think it went oh, oh, oh**_

_**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**I think it goes**_

_[Bridge: Brittany]_

_**You know, I know, you know I'll remember you**_

_**And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me**_

_**And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you**_

_**And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, how we danced**_

_**1, 2 - 1, 2, 3**_

_[Chorus: All & (Puck) & Rachel]_

_**How we danced all night to the best song ever**_

_**(How we danced!)**_

_**We knew every line now I can't remember**_

_**(We knew every line)**_

_**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**_

_**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**_

_**We danced, we danced**_

_**And it goes exactly like this**_

_**And we danced all night to the best song ever**_

_**We knew every line now I can't remember**_

_**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**_

_**(I know that I won't forget her)**_

_**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**_

_**(Best song ever!)**_

_**I think it went oh, oh, oh**_

_**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**I think it goes**_

_[Outro: Mike]_

_**Best song ever**_

_**It was the best song ever**_

_**It was the best song ever**_

_**It was the best song ever**_

_As the song ended the crowd erupted in cheers. The group smiled and walked off the stage walking back to their booth. Little did they know a music manager that worked for Interscope Records in Los Angeles was recording their performance the whole time. He quickly sent it to his boss who immediately texted back 'Talented . I need to meet them now ! '. He took a quick sip of his daiquiri and made his way over to the group of teenagers. He introduced himself and told them how blown away he was by their performance and told them that his boss wanted to fly them out to LA for a meeting. The teenagers was skeptical at first so he handed them each a card and said "think it over" before getting up and exiting the bar. They all stared at each other in shock before finally decided together that they were going to do it. Once they talked it over with their parents who were all excited and told them that this is a one in a lifetime opportunity. They flew to LA two days later for the meeting. Phil told them that they should come up with a group name and they came up with the name Xperience1 because they all went through the same thing at one time . 2 weeks later Phil , their new manager, flew the kid's parents out to LA to discuss the contract deal over with their parents and their respective lawyers before signing all six of them as the Xperience1. They made a pact that whatever happens "we're going to have each other's back because that's what family is for" . _

_A month later they dropped a single that put them on the charts, radio play , t.v. Interviews, and nominations for awards. They had a big mansion, with 15 bedrooms, 10 baths, an in-home theater, a basketball court, a swimming pool and they all have matching cars and motorcycles. A year later they dropped their first album winning 'rookie of the year award' , They each bought their parents a house in LA and moved them closer. Living the dream and making music with their bestfriend they never looked back to Lima or their 4 years later ._

* * *

**This chapter ended off with an flashback to give you a quick run down on what went down. More flashbacks to come . Until next time :)**

Songs: Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me

One Direction - Best Song Ever


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: 4 years ago if you would've told Brittany, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Mike And Blaine that they'll be a famous music group they would've laughed. Now they're back to the one place they've been running from for the past 4 years to end out their tour. What will happen when their manager just so happens to have a contest going on ,where you could spend a month with the group in California . Who will win ? Will they run into the people that broke their hearts? (G!P Britt) Brittana, Faberry,Samcedes, Klaine, Mike&Tina, Sugar&Puck *Summary sucks i know***

**Disclaimer: No we don't not own any rights to Glee or it's characters , also we don't not own the music as well.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Right now it's 4 o'clock and the concert didn't start until 7 and the grouped were all in Brittany and Rachel's room. Puck, Sam, and Mike were playing the game while Brittany , Rachel , and Blaine took a nap. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Not wanting to wake his sleeping friends Puck quickly rushes to the door only to find Phil at the door with Henry.

They walk inside the room and Phil says "3 hours until showtime and you guys are playing the game and sleeping"

"Chill Phil we don't go on until a quarter before 8," Sam said his eyes still fixed on the game.

"You guys still have to get dressed and sound— "

" Check, we know Phil and we did that already . We just wanted a minute to relax before it was time to set up" Brittany grumbled sitting up on her bed.

"Well everyone get up . It's this nice clothing place downtown, we can get your outfits from there," Phil said walking out the room . The four friends just looked at each other before waking Blaine and Rachel who were still asleep, they could sleep through a tornado. Once they got them up they headed down to the lobby where Phil was waiting . They all walked out the hotel and got in a black SUV while Phil and Henry got in another car.

"Who do you guys think will win the contest ," Rachel asked looking up from her phone.

"I don't know, but whoever it is I hope they're cool," Brittany shrugged showing Puck something on her phone.

"But, I do want to send some merchandise to the fans that didn't win. Just to show our appreciation ." Blaine said

"That's a good idea B. We'll talk to Phil to see what we can do," Rachel said as they pulled up to the store. Their bodyguards opened the doors for them and the group exited the vehicle.

Once they got out the car they all looked up at the bright red sign that read "_UniqueFashions" _.

"Cute" Mike said which caused all his friends to laugh as they walked into the store. When they walked in they were instantly surrounded by a group of people . They smiled, took pictures, and signed some autographs before their bodyguards escorted them to the other side of the store. They all looked around and picked out outfits for the show, as well just clothes to take back to LA.

Walking to the register Brittany noticed a picture on the wall. She walked over to the picture and her mouth fell to the ground . "You guys get over here and look at this" she called out to her friends .

"What is it Britt—" Rachel started but stopped once Brittany started pointing to what she was looking at . To say they all had the same reaction was an understatement. There on the wall was a picture of their ex's on what they presume was the opening of the store that they were currently standing in, with a pair of giant scissors and the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Huh" was all Puck said before he turned around and walked out the store his friends closely behind him . They all got in the car and told the driver to take them back to the hotel, not waiting on Phil and Henry who was still in the store paying for all the clothes.

"Uh boss their car is leaving," Henry said to Phil whose head snapped up.

"Where the hell are they going," he asked aloud to no one in particular but Henry answered him "I don't know they all were over there looking at that picture on the wall and then that's when they left". Phil looked at Henry with a raised eyebrow and made his way over to the picture.

"Excuse me ma'am, who are these people in this picture here," he asked one of the workers not recognizing the ladies on the picture.

"That's Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Sugar Motta, Mercedes Jones, and Tina Chang," the girl said pointing at each one individually "they own this store".

"Oh okay, thank you " he said walking away and getting in the car, leaving Henry there to grab all the bags .

"_So that's them" _he thought to himself. He remembered hearing their names when the group was in the studio the beginning of their career. He came to the conclusion that things must've ended badly between the two groups, seeing as though they never really talk about it, they only express it through their music. Phil has gotten to know the young adults over the past four years and that means knowing when something is bothering them , and obviously this whole situation is still bothering them.

"Make this left " Phil told the driver.

"Uhh sir the way to the hotel is that way" Henry said pointing to the opposite direction looking down at his phone just to make sure.

"We are going to the mall to get them outfits for the show tonight" Phil responded

"But I thought ..." Henry started but stop when he seen Phil shaking his head.

Knowing the group also meant knowing just how stubborn the young adults were. He knew that they would never wear the outfits that their ex's designed... Well not yet anyway, that'll take some time. When they arrived to the mall Phil glanced down at his watch it is now _5:45 ._

'_Great running way behind schedule'_ he thought to himself, so he took out his phone to text a couple of people and then sent the group a text .

_**Running a little behind had to grab some last minute things. The driver is waiting downstairs to take you to the building. I will have Henry bring your change of clothes for the performance to your dressing rooms.**_

They all responded with an '_Ok_' and he rushed inside the mall going to different stores making sure he had the perfect outfits for each of them. They never wore the same thing twice and they were very picky about the clothes they did wear, never wanting to wear anything extremely extravagant . When he finally got done it was _6:45 , _he told the driver where to take him to the Cimena.

* * *

Meanwhile across town Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt , and Tina all sat in Santana's living room sipping on wine waiting on Santana to finish touching up Sugar's makeup.

"Will you guys please hurry up, If I miss Ariana's performance I'm going to be very upset " Kurt shouted up the hall to the guest bathroom.

"Calm down Kurt we are all done," Sugar said walking down the hall with Santana and into the living room with their friends. "You guys ready ?" She continue looking at her friends. They all just looked at her and stood up making their way to the front door .

Quinn, Mercedes and Santana all got in one car while Kurt, Tina, and Sugar followed them in another car. They are two blocks away from the Cinema and they can already see the people lined up all they way down the block holding up poster boards and pictures. They found a parking lot that charged $10 for parking so they decided to park there knowing that their chances of finding a spot closer wasn't going to happen.

"I never seen this many people in Lima before" Mercedes said getting out the car. Sugar handed everyone their tickets and the all walked to entrance , they all walked to their seats which was located near the stage.

"How did Rory end up getting us tickets so close to the stage," Tina asked Sugar who just shrugged and applied more lip gloss.

"Well at least we got here before Ariana performance, I love her," Kurt gushes. Before anyone could respond to his statement, the lights on stage turned Pink .

''**Got a bed wit' your name on it**

**Wit' your name on it''**

Could be heard playing on stage the crowd instantly erupted into cheers and screams as Ariana Grande walked out on stage . Kurt quickly took out his phone to record the performance, the girls just laughed at him.

* * *

**Backstage**

The group was in their dressing room , watching the tv as Ariana performed. "You guys ready for this?" Blaine's voice comes from the mini bar that's in the room breaking concentration from the screen. "Yea, it's kind of bittersweet. I'm going to miss hearing the fans sing along with us every night ,ya' know?" Puck said.

"Our last performance on tour is in the same place where it all started ... Lima, Ohio," Brittany said shaking her head with a little chuckle. "Four years ago our world ended and also begun." Mike says. Neither of them notice Phil had came inside and heard everything that was said. Clearing his throat to get their attention "You guys go on in 5" he said , they all nodded and got up walking out the door. They made it behind the curtain just when Ariana wrapped up her song.

"You guys ready for this?" Sam asked with a look in his eye they all nodded. You see earlier when they left the store they decided to switch up their song list without telling Phil. This place or certain people in it are the root behind most of their songs so why not share it with their fans while they're here.

"You guys are on" Phil said and the grouped walked on stage and the crowd exploded with cheers. "How you guys doing tonight!?" Puck said to the screaming crowd. "I guess they're good" he said turning around to his friend who were currently smiling at the crowd. "So this performance is going to be different, since we're back in our hometown we would like do something special for you tonight. How does that sound ?" He asked the crowd who started screaming more.

"I guess that sound good too" Brittany said walking to the front of the stage with Puck. "We're going to sing a special song for you guys tonight" Brittany said to the crowd who was still screaming. The band started to play the melody all the fans gasped and screamed even more while Phil looked down at his list . '_This is not the first song, what are they up to' _he thought to himself. "Uh sir—" Henry started but was quickly cut off by Phil with an 'I know' his eyes still fixed on the stage to the group who has now started to sing.

[Verse 1: Puck]

**Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain**

**I leave my heart open**

**But it stays right here empty for days**

**She told me in the morning**

**She don't feel the same about us in her bones**

**It seems to me that when I die**

**These words will be written on my stone**

[Pre-Chorus: Sam]

**And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I've been holding on too tight  
With nothing in between**

[Chorus: Rachel]

**The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night  
To keep her warm  
And time is frozen  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke inside  
The story of my life**

[Verse 2: Brittany]

**Written on these walls are the colours that I can't change**

**Leave my heart open**

**But it stays right here in its cage**

**I know that in the morning, now**

**I'll see us in the light up on the hill**

**Although I am broken, my heart is untamed still**

[Pre-Chorus: Mike]

**And I'll be gone, gone tonight**

**The fire beneath my feet is burning bright**

**The way that I've been holding on so tight**

**With nothing in between**

[Chorus: Rachel]

**The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night  
To keep her warm  
And time is frozen  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke inside  
The story of my life**

[Bridge: Blaine]

**And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But, baby, running after you  
Is like chasing the clouds**

**The story of my life**

**I take her home**

**I drive all night**

**To keep her warm**

**And time is frozen**

[Chorus: All]

**The story of my life  
I give her hope (Give her hope)  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke inside  
(Until she's broke inside)  
The story of my life  
The story of my life  
The story of my life**

**The story of my life**

Once that song was over the crowd erupted in more cheers. None of them notices that in the crowd sat their ex's looking at them in awe. "Now let's get this party started" Rachel screamed into the microphone. They played two more songs before they thanked their fans and exited the stage. "You guys didn't think to warn me about the song change," Phil asked them as soon they got backstage.

"Looked Phil they loved it that's all that matters," Mike said with a shrug. " What also matter is our communication, you guys have been out of it every since we got here and not to mention to—" Phil started but was quickly cut off by Rachel. "Look we'll be on a plane and out of here by tonight so no worries Mr. P we're all good" she said as the rest of group nodded and started to walk away talking amongst each other.

"Okay have your bags packed by the next hour to board the plane. Your bus is back in LA already" he shouted to the young adults who were still walking down the hall back to their dressing room .

"Thanks Phil you're the best " Brittany shouted back "we'll see you at the airport in a hour".

He shook his head and watch as the group disappeared around the corner . He thought on what he could do to get the young adults to face the problem head on instead of running from it. So , with one thought in mind he headed backed to the office that was set up for him .

"Henry" he said walking through the door and pulling out a yellow sticky note "Pull up the contestant by the name of Sugar Motta" . Henry quickly searched up the name and turned his laptop towards his boss. Phil stared at the screen for a minute thinking should he do this or stay out of it, shaking his head he said "Henry deliver the six access passes to the address she has down , as long as six first class plane ticket . Fly back with them tomorrow afternoon . I'm counting on you Henry." He pointed to his assistant as he walked back out the door and back to the car. '_This is gonna' be an eventful 30 days, just hope they don't kill me or fire me' _he thought to himself. He headed back to his hotel room and packed his clothes.

* * *

**Ooouuu now what has Phil done ? How will the group react ? Until next time ;)**

One Direction: Story Of My Life


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: 4 years ago if you would've told Brittany, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Mike And Blaine that they'll be a famous music group they would've laughed. Now they're back to the one place they've been running from for the past 4 years to end out their tour. What will happen when their manager just so happens to have a contest going on ,where you could spend a month with the group in California . Who will win ? Will they run into the people that broke their hearts? (G!P Britt) Brittana, Faberry,Samcedes, Klaine, Mike&Tina, Sugar&Puck *Summary sucks i know***

**Disclaimer: No we don't not own any rights to Glee or it's characters , also we don't not own the music as well.**

* * *

**Lima, Ohio 9:00 a.m.**

Henry rushes out the hotel and hops in the car quickly telling the driver where to take him. When his boss said deliver the passes by morning and have the contestant and her five guest on a plane by noon, he knows he mean business, and wouldn't let his boss down .

It takes a good 30 minutes to get to the destination and the car pulls up to the same store they were at yesterday, shaking his head he stepped out the vehicle. He walked up to the door and notice the sign said closed, but he could see people inside so he knocked on the glass catching their attention.

Thinking it was a customer Sugar walked over to the door and opened it slightly saying "I'm sorry sir, we are closed on Sundays, but feel free to come back Monday through Saturday."

"Oh no ma'am I'm not here to buy anything." He said nervously fixing his bow tie that made Sugar raise her eyebrow "Then what are you doing here," she asked him.

"I work for Phil Lewis , the manager of Xperience1 and you Ms. Motta won the contest. Phil wanted me to personally deliver the passes and your plane tickets, since your 30 days officially starts tomorrow " he said in one quick breath. He held up the red box that was in his hands and passed it over to Sugar who skeptically took it.

"You and the five guest you decide to bring can meet me at the airport at 11 o'clock our plane leaves at 11:30," Henry continues before turning around and getting back into the car .

Sugar looks at the car as it drives away thinking this has to be some kind of joke. Locking the door she goes over to her friends who were all sitting at their respective desks.

"Who was that at the door Sugar," Kurt asked looking over some designs.

"Uh ... someone who works for Phil Lewis and apparently I won the contest" she says holding up the red box , everyone's head instantly snapped up.

"You're serious?" Santana ask as she gets up from her desk and walks over to Sugar .

"Yes I'm totally serious and I'm scared to open it what if it's a trap or something," Sugar said putting it up to her ear and shaking it .

"Don't be ridiculous Motta. " Santana said as she snatched the box from Sugar's hands and opened it she took the little card out and read it...

"_Congratulations, You've won the contest! You and five guest of your choice will get the chance to spend 30 days with Xperience1. Inside you will see six all access passes and also six first class plane tickets. Are you ready for the experience of a lifetime!?"_

"OHMYGOD! You actually won," Quinn exclaimed as she walks over to Santana and Sugar . At this point they are all surrounding Santana each reading the card one by one.

"So what are you going to do," Mercedes asked looking up from the card.

"We are most definitely going," Sugar said handing them each a plane ticket and a access pass. "It's 10:15 right now, that means we have 45 minutes to pack and get to the airport seeing as he said the plane leaves at 11:30."

They all quickly went to their desk to grab their laptops and purse, as they made their way out the shop locking it up and getting in their cars to head home to pack .

* * *

**11:25 am**

Henry was looking at his watch, the group still hasn't showed up yet and the plane takes off in five minutes. He sighed thinking how screwed he was and how he needs to start looking for a new job. He was about to hand his ticket in and go through the gate when he heard "We're here!" " We're here".

The group of girls and Kurt came rushing over to him he turned around and said "Oh thank God! I thought I was about to be out of job," he said with a sigh a relief.

"Sorry about that it took us a minute to pack." Tina said which wasn't a hundred percent true. You see soon as they were heading out the door Santana started freaking out saying '_How she couldn't do this and how she's not ready to face Brittany yet', _it took a lot persuasion but they finally got her to come out the house and calm down.

"It's ok, you guys ready to board ?" He asked, they all nodded handing the lady their tickets before going through the gate and getting on the plane.

They all have took their seats and are now sipping on champagne. Henry takes his seat and pulls out his phone saying "Phil will be waiting on us when we land in LA to take you guys to the group's house. The flight will only be 3 hours since we're taking the red-eye." They all nodded and he smiled at them before pulling out some files so he could get some work done .

* * *

**3 hours later : Los Angeles International Airport**

The group exited off the plane and headed through the crowd of people, when they noticed someone who was holding an Xperience1 banner .

"Nice to meet you. My name is Phil Lewis but you can call me Phil or P. I'm the group's manager" Phil said once they reached him holding out his hand.

"Santana Lopez"

"Quinn Fabray"

"Kurt Hummel "

"Sugar Motta"

"Tina Chang"

"Mercedes Jones"

They all said shaking his hand individually. "Nice to meet you ladies and gent," he laughed "let's go the limo is right outside" he said as he turned around, walking out the building. The drivers put their bags into a separate black SUV while the girls and Kurt got into the limousine with Phil and Henry and drove away.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Alright, you guys have to get going. Phil just texted and said he's almost here with the contest winners." Rachel said pulling her on again - off again fling Sabrina up from her seat , they were currently in the home theater.

"But do we really have to," she asked pouting at Rachel.

"Yea babe, you know how Phil is about '_making a good first impression'" _she said throwing up her hands up in quotations.

"Plus, we made up for lost time last night." Brittany said as she placed a kiss on Chloe cheek and got up. Brittany met Chloe two years ago at the Vh1 awards, she found out Chloe was a model and a huge fan of the group and they instantly became friends which quickly turned into friends with benefits.

"Ugh!... come on girls and Tony," Chloe says getting up rolling her eyes at Brittany who smirked, heading down the hall towards the front door . Brittany and everyone else walked them to the door and as they were driving out the gate the limousine and the black SUV were coming in.

The group was waiting at the door by the stairs when Phil entered the house. "The contest winner and her guests are coming in now" he said excitingly opening the door. Once the girls and Kurt entered the house with Henry the group mouths fell to the floor.

"This is Sug—" Phil started but was cut off by Puck "We know" he said .

"You guys know each other?" Henry asked looking around the room very confused.

"Yes" everyone said.

"Oh wow! A reunion!" Henry happily said clapping his hands obviously not noticing everyone's discomfort.

It was silence for five minutes but it felt like five hours. The grouped didn't know what was going on but they know it had Phil written all over it.

" Henry can you give the girls and Kurt a tour around the house and show them where they'll be sleeping " Phil finally said breaking the silence.

"Sure thing." Henry said turning around leading them upstairs.

"Meeting right now!" Puck hisses lowly at Phil once they were out of ear reach.

He stormed out towards the back of the house. He was standing by the pool when his friends came out with Phil. They all turn to look at him , it isn't until now he notice that they all have put on their Ray Bands blocking their eyes.

"Okay ... What did you do now Phil?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow and her arms folded .

"Nothing," he started but was quickly cut off by Blaine "That's bullshit" he says running his hands through his hair. "Yeah, that's complete bullshit" Mike says agreeing with him . They all continue looking at him waiting on him to tell them what's going on.

"Ok Ok... I just thought you guys needed closure and I thought this would help," he says looking down.

"Why do you insist on meddling," Rachel sighed shaking her head . It's true this isn't the first time Phil has went dipping his nose in their "relationships", the group was known for being able to get any girl or guy in Blaine's case they wanted and Phil thought they could do better.

He thought this was better, well he hoped this was better. "Look this will be for the best —" he started again but this time Sam was the one who cut him off. "The best for who," he scoffs as he paces back and forth.

"I know , I should've talked to you guys beforehand but I knew you wouldn't have gone along with it," Phil says looking at them.

"You think!" Puck yelled , he now was pacing as well.

They still had their shades on so he couldn't see their eyes but he knew they were giving him a look of disappointment and also anger.

"I'm really sorry you guys, but I just want you all to put this situation to rest. Can you guys at least try to for me," he asked them hopefully.

They all looked at him for a moment before they all said "Whatever" in unison. Sam storms off to the game room they have built inside their shed that they've turned into a "_man cave"_ .

"Sam, Wait!" Rachel says as she runs after him . "Thanks for the help" Brittany sarcastically says to Phil before she and Puck follow Rachel and Sam to the game room.

"Really Phil you shouldn't have did that. Do you really think bringing them out here would help any of us ? " Mike says his voice laced with disappointment . He pats Blaine on the shoulder and they both turn around to go check on their friends.

Phil just sighed as he looks , "_Would this help, it? It has to!" _he thought to himself. This is something he knew was going to happen but he's keeping faith that the young adults will fix this there is no turning back now.

* * *

**Wellllll ... looks like Phil has officially pissed everyone off ! This 30 days is about to be a rollercoaster ride for the group.**

**Until next time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: 4 years ago if you would've told Brittany, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Mike And Blaine that they'll be a famous music group they would've laughed. Now they're back to the one place they've been running from for the past 4 years to end out their tour. What will happen when their manager just so happens to have a contest going on ,where you could spend a month with the group in California . Who will win ? Will they run into the people that broke their hearts? (G!P Britt) Brittana, Faberry,Samcedes, Klaine, MikeTina, SugarPuck *Summary sucks i know**

**Disclaimer: No we don't not own any rights to Glee or it's characters , also we don't not own the music as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"And I know he thinks this a good thing, but how can he think this is a good idea," Sam sighed as he closed the mini fridge passing Puck a beer.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but we can't do anything about it now," Rachel said from the air hockey table.

"We just have to try and make the best out of a fucked up situation," Blaine said which cause everyone to look at him and shake their heads.

They've been in there for the past two hours talking about how insane this situation is. They know Phil's heart is in the right place, but this is something they think he should stayed out of.

"Yeah, a pretty fucked up situation," Puck said flopping down in his game chair.

"We'll figure it out guys. We always do." Brittany said with confidence. She herself really wasn't worried. She was just going to act normal and simply try her best to ignore Santana.

"And plus if we stay in here any longer , I'm pretty sure Phil will be sending Henry in here any minute to get us," Mike said bringing everyone out of their thoughts. They all nodded and made their way to the door but stopped when Brittany says

"No matter what happens this month, we will stick together and help each other through it."

"Of Course B" Puck said smiling wrapping his arm around Brittany and Sam pulling them all into a group hug.

"Family sticks together forever," Sam says with a goofy grin on his face causing everyone to laugh.

They all walk out the game room and was took by surprise. Phil was on the grill, Henry was setting up the table with all the other foods and beverages on it, Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes were all in the pool while Sugar , Santana, and Quinn sat in the lounge chairs talking.

"There is no way in hell I'm gonna survive a whole month of this," Brittany mumbled to herself as they walk to the table where Henry was.

"Oh hey guys, I picked you up some swimming trunks and a bathing suit for you Rachel while I was out," Henry said once he noticed the group of young adults standing at the table.

"Thanks Henry" they all said in unison and made their way inside the house. "Okay guys let go change . I wanna take the yacht for a spin." Brittany said grabbing her swimming trunks and heading to the guest bathroom downstairs.

"Ooouuu and the jet skis" Rachel shouted to Brittany retreating form as she headed to the other bathroom downstairs. Once everyone was dressed in their bathing suits they made their way back outside.

"Hey can you guys come here for a sec' " Phil said once he notice that the group had finally come back outside." I want to apologize about everything but I do want you guys to at least try to treat them like you would treat any of your fans" he continued looking at group with pleading eyes. After a few moments they all just nodded.

"We have no other choice P" Blaine said in a monotone.

"It's either that or we fire you," Sam says with a smirk on his face and everyone pretended to think about it.

"Please don't" Phil begged and the group just burst out laughing . Even though they all were still pissed being around each other made them feel better about the situation, just knowing that they are all in this together.

After the laughter died down Brittany was the first to speak "Last ones to the pool owes the winner a hundred bucks" she said smiling mischievously as she pushes Puck out the way heading straight towards the pool diving head first with Puck and Mike right at her tail. The rest of the group just a few steps behind them does the same , except Rachel who just sits at the edge of the pool and sticks her feet in laughing at her friends.

"Hey that wasn't even a fair race Pierce, you pushed me,"Puck said pouting a little.

"Boohoo Puckerman, just make sure you all pay up once we get back in the house, thanks to you guys I'm $500 richer" Brittany said with a smirk on her face.

"Rach get in here the water feels amazing" Mike said as he swam over to where Rachel sat. "I don't wanna swim. I thought we were going to get on the yacht and the jet skis," she continued turning her head in the direction towards where their yacht sat at the loading docks.

"We are most definitely doing that, but still come swim with us," Mike said trying to convince the stubborn girl but she wasn't having it. " No thanks Michael" Rachel said with a little smile on her face while their friends started to laugh hysterically, they all know Mike loathes being called Michael.

"Oh that's it! Come here you," Mike says trying to grab at Rachel who immediately stands up trying to get away from Mike but he just jumps out the pool and starts chasing after her while their group of friends just continue to laugh.

"Can you guys stop laughing and help me here," Rachel screams at them still running circles around the pool. They all look at each other with a look in their eyes and smile.

"Sure Rach," Sam says as they get out the pool. Rachel was still looking behind her trying to make sure Mike was a safe distance away from her she didn't notice someone in front of her until she came crashing and falling _hard. _Whenher ass lands on the grass she hisses a little and looks up at Puck who just smiles and says "You really have to be more careful sis." Next thing she knows he's grabbing one of legs while Brittany has the other one and Sam and Mike are holding her arms , walking her towards the pool. Blaine is too busy looking at his friends in amusement from inside the pool to notice the other group on the far end side doing the same. Rachel at this point is swearing and telling them that she would give them all _'silent treatment' _for a week' if they don't put her down.

"Alright, you guys that's enough ... let her loose," Phil said from the grill.

"As you wish," Sam says with a small nod towards his friends, they all tossed Rachel into the pool. While one group sat in shock the other was laughing hysterically, when Rachel came back up from the bottom she too was in a fit of laughter.

"That's something you'll get use to with them," Henry said walking up to the girls and Kurt passing them each a strawberry margarita. "So is everything okay, I noticed you guys are a little distant" he added.

"It's just weird seeing them again, they are all so different." Mercedes was the first one to speak up.

"Oh so you guys really know each other?" Henry asked surprised. He know that they mention it earlier, but by the way they are looking at the other group he knows its more to the story. He decided not to pry.

"Yes we all went to high school together, but things ended pretty badly on our part. So you know" Sugar said from her seat. _He knew it_

"Who knows what this month will bring, maybe you guys can fix what was broken," he stated.

"Yeah hopefully," Santana said letting her eyes wonder over to Brittany. She couldn't help but noticed how much she has changed and believe her when she says 'what a wonderful change'. She now has tattoos now on her upper arm making a half sleeve(noting that they all had a matching tattoo on their collarbone ), her abs are toner than they used to be; it looks like they were painted on by God himself. Her eyes begin to travel lower and lower she could tell BJ has gotten even bigger due to the visible print in Brittany's Calvin Klein swim trunks. She can't help but to bite her lips at the thought . When she looked back up she noticed those blue eyes she love so much staring right at her in amusement until they were gone. She loved Brittany ... well she has never stop loving Brittany actually. She tried dating a girl name Dani a year or two ago but it didn't last , because Santana always had those same blue eyes in the back of her mind. For Santana it will always be Brittany. Brittany was her first **_everythin_g**.First Kiss. First person she ever had sex with. First person she came out to . The first person she ever loved. That's the only reason she even agreed to come on the trip just to see if there was a chance for reconciliation. So caught up in her thoughts about Brittany she didn't notice that Quinn was talking to her.

"I'm sorry Q, what'd you say?" She asked

"I asked where you coming?" Quinn repeated.

"Okay first of all _Wanky_...and second of all coming where? Where are we going," She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Puck invited us to join them on the yacht. So are you coming ?" Quinn asked tapping her foot impatiently. Santana just raised a eyebrow at Quinn before standing up and following Quinn. She's pretty sure Quinn is just trying to be close to Rachel. She knew the way Quinn felt about Rachel, it was the same way she felt about Brittany.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the yacht**

"I think they're still into us," Puck said to his friends once he made it to the front of their yacht, passing Brittany a beer.

"I doubt it," Sam grumbled.

"Wanna' bet?" Puck asked with a grin.

"There is no way in hell we're going to bet on something like that" Rachel said looking up from her phone.

"Rach is rig—" Blaine started but was cut off by Puck saying "Awww are you guys scared you're gonna lose? All I'm saying is we each bet a grand and whoever is the first to sleep with their ex wins," he said with a sneaky grin on his face. " Plus it'll make this month a whole lot doable and the winner gets a extra five thousand dollars in the pockets" he finished with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Uhh I kind of have something going with Chloe" Brittany tried to reason which caused Puck and all their other friends to laugh. "What!?" She said obviously annoyed by her friends.

"Nothing Britt, I'm just saying you told us last night that you guys are just fuck buddies," Sam said with a shrug.

"No I said friends with benefits," she said taking a sip of her beer.

"Same thing Britt. Just a classier version." Rachel said with a slight smirk laughing at the confused face Brittany made.

"Whatever are you guys down or not," Puck said that sneaky grin still plastered on his face. "We start off slow show them what they've missed out on and then boom they'll be crumbling in our hands" he continued.

"I don't know Puck, your plan doesn't sound solid," Brittany stated, which caused everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

"Since when have my plans never been solid," Puck said with a raised eyebrow.

"You're right about that but still Puck. I'm not ready to just become all mushy just to get in Kurt's leather pants and win a bet," Blaine said with a shrug as he took a sip of his drink.

"I'm not saying you have to be mushy and I'm also not saying you have to just forget everything. " he started looking at his friends "By all means what they did to us still stands until we think they are ready to be forgiven. Just a little friendly game amongst friends." he finished feeling proud of his plan.

"So basically ... it's revenge." Brittany said stating the obvious.

"You say revenge, I say game. You say tomato, I say tomoto. Same thing ." Puck shrugged not at all caring.

"You're kidding me right," she asked Puck who in return just shook his head

His friends all looked at him and then towards the group that had finally made their way to the loading deck. "Fine, but if shits hit the fan. It's all on you buddy" Mike said patting Puck's shoulder as he went to grab another beer.

Puck smirked and whispered to his friends "This is gonna' be easy like taking candy from a baby"

"This is so not going to end well," Rachel mumbled to Brittany who just nodded her head watching as Kurt, Henry, and the girls come onto the yacht.

_'Welp there go my plans on just ignoring Santana'_ Brittany thought to herself.

* * *

**3 Am**

Brittany laid awake in bed watching a _Friends_ marathon, with a tan arm around her waist and lips pressed to her neck, snoring lightly. All Brittany was thinking about was the bet Puck proposed and even though revenge sounded sweet she knew she'll never be able to live with herself if things ended badly. And she didn't see herself as the **"revenge type"** of person. Sure shell pull prank wars with the group this was just totally different. So with one thought in mind she sent a group text to her friends telling them to meet her at the_ 'spot' _and she wiggles out of Chloe's arms. Throwing on a pair of blue Adidas joggers and a blue adidas hoodie she made her way out the room softly. She was the first one to make it to the attic. They had customized it just to their liking. With a tv, game station, mini fridge, and their own customized game chairs . It was the perfect hiding spot. It was the only room in the house Phil didn't know about due to them just finding the room a year ago.

Rachel and Sam came in a few moments later followed by Blaine and Mike. Puck came rushing in last apologizing saying "Sorry guys Amber kept trying to jump lil' Puckerman."

"Anyways wassup Britt? Your text seemed kind of important," Rachel said shaking her head ignoring Puck's statement.

Brittany who was quietly pacing the floor stop when Rachel addressed her. Flopping down in her game chair she sighed and said "I love you guys dearly, but I can't take apart in that bet." She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "I just don't want to sleep with her for revenge purposes. Their revenge should be our success and to see that because of them we are better than we ever been," she continued "We just have to continue being our humble selves".

"B, you know I wouldn't make you do anything you don't wanna do. And if this bet is something any of you are not comfortable with we cancel it." Puck said to his friends with a smile on his face. He may be a jerk to everyone else but when it came to his friends... no his family he would do anything to make sure they're all safe and happy.

After he said that they all let out a sigh of relief with a chorus of _'Thank Gods'_ and _'I thought you'd never say that'_ . Noting that all his friends looked relieved he said "Well that's off the table but I still bet a thousand dollars that Brittany and Santana gonna sleep together first." This caused Brittany head to snap to his direction.

"No way! I totally got my money on Rach and Quinn" Mike said with a smirk on his face.

"You guys are unbelievable," Brittany said with a small laugh. Rachel on the other hand was just blushing furiously but still managed to say "Awww thanks for the support Mikey but if we were to bet my money is definitely on Britt" she finished with a mischievous grin . Everyone turned to Brittany who just shook her head with a yawn "I'm going to bed now, love you. Mean it" she said as she made her way out the door.

"Yea she definitely gonna' sleep with Santana," Sam said with a laugh as they all followed him out the door.

* * *

**OMGGG! Sorry it took forever to upload you guys :( . **

**The end of the semester and exams had me going crazy, but I'm back now and have plenty more to upload. **

**This was just a lil snippet of what's up the gang's or rather Puck's sleeve. **

**Update coming soon.. Promise**

**And To DjSmith10186 , nice song and I think i have just the chapter for it :)**

**Until Next time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: 4 years ago if you would've told Brittany, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Mike And Blaine that they'll be a famous music group they would've laughed. Now they're back to the one place they've been running from for the past 4 years to end out their tour. What will happen when their manager just so happens to have a contest going on ,where you could spend a month with the group in California . Who will win ? Will they run into the people that broke their hearts? (G!P Britt) Brittana, Faberry,Samcedes, Klaine, MikeTina, SugarPuck**

**Disclaimer: No we do not own any rights to Glee or it's characters. Also we do not own the rights to the music as well.**

**Author's Note: The songs that they sing in this story are considered theirs. **

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**8:00 am**

The next morning the gang all ran downstairs in the dining room where Phil, Henry, and their ex's were. They all took their seats and began to pile food onto their plates. The tension so was so thick in the room, you could cut it with a knife. They all continued to eat their breakfast until Brittany spoke up. "Well it's time to get this day started, we'll meet you ladies and gentlemen in the car." She said as her and the group got up and headed outside where a sprinter van was waiting for them .

Once inside the van Phil was the first to break the silence.

"Did you all have a good night sleep," He asked directing his question to the group of girls and Kurt.

"Yes we did thank you," Quinn said with a smile.

"That's great. I hope you guys got a lot of rest cause' today is going to a busy day" Phil said.

" What's on the agenda for today," Puck asked not looking up from his phone.

"Dude, we literally made the list of things to do with the winners," Sam said shaking his head. Puck just shrugged and went back to looking at his phone.

"Well Puck we're going to the studio first and then we are going to the amusement park afterwards and then you guys have dinner reservations at _Dynasty_," Henry said look at his iPad.

"Cool I love that restaurant! The steaks are to die for literally," Puck groaned as he turned in his seat to look at his friends.

"I wouldn't say _it's to die for,_ but it is pretty good " Mike said with a shrug "although that vegan shit Rachel use to like, is better than that" he continued with an laugh.

" Wait, Rachel you eat meet now?" Kurt asked shocked and judging by the look on the other girls faces they were just as shocked as he was .

"Uhhh yea, it happened like to years ago when these two dared me to some of their wings" she said laughing lightly pointing at Brittany and Puck.

"Best day _EVER_ !" Brittany said as she was looking at her phone "every since then she loves it just as much as the rest of us" she continued with a shrug. The other group just nodded taking in the new information.

* * *

The rest of the car ride everyone sat in comfortable silence. 30 minutes later the van pulled up to Xperience Studios . "Phil we're about to head inside and make sure Larry isn't late again, feel free to give the ladies and Kurt a tour of the place if they want" Blaine said as him and the group headed inside.

"Will you guys like a tour of the place ?" He turned and asked them as they walked into the lobby.

"Sure. That'll be great" Santana smiled and said "I noticed the studio is named after the group. Do they own it?" She asked Phil.

"Ah yes, they have such a passion for music. Instead of them spending their money at another studio for studio time they opened there own. It officially has been opened for 3 years." He stayed with a proud smile as he led them to the elevator. As he pressed the number for the second floor.

As they made their way off the elevator the noticed different plaques on the wall; some gold and some platinum. There was even different plaques of different artist and groups. "Some of the best artists recorded sooo many hits in this very own building," Henry said once he noticed the group looking at all the awards on the wall.

"As you guys can see not only does Xperience1 record here, but so many other great artist as well. This floor has 4 recording rooms on it, and each of them comes with some great music producers." Phil said. They noticed it was a receptionist at a desk, at one end of the hall were the restrooms.

"The next level is pretty much the same. You don't have to just be a known music artist to record here, the group even gives discount prices to aspiring artist as well," Henry added as they entered the elevator. "The fourth floor is where the group records at though," he added.

As soon as the door of the elevator opened there were a collection of gasped. The others floors were nice but this one was great. It had a big window where you can see all the buildings outside as well a big conference room to the left as you exit the elevator. To the right was all types of vending machines and also a white pool table. As they walked down the corridor they saw a graphic painting on the wall with a blue background. Phil and Henry showed them the groups office which was just as big as the conference room . It had six Treviso glass desk, each had a Apple Desktop as well a laptop, but each desk had different color rolling chairs.

"Ahhh and this where the magic happens," Phil said pointing to a big black door with a red light above it.

"What's the light for?" Sugar asked

"That light indicates whether they are recording or not. If it's red you can go in, but when the light is green that means the group is in the process of recording. They do not like to be disturb when that light is green." Phil said with a laugh.

"Yea," Henry said nodding "Something about messing up the creative flow" he finished

"Come on lets head inside" Phil said ushering them all in the room.

They all walked inside the studio and they were in awe. In front of them was a glass that showed right through the booth ; which was big enough to fit the whole group plus more. The controls and everything was also on the other side of the glass. When the walked down the little steps thats was in the room the noticed a black leather couch along the wall. The grouped noticed them in the room and turned around.

"Woah P,l whose the babes," some guy with dirty blonde hair and glasses asked once he noticed the group of girls and Kurt that was standing behind Phil.

"They are our contest winners," Rachel said glaring at him once he noticed him blatantly checking the girls out.

"And their names?" He asked with a smirked causing them all to shift on their feet uncomfortably.

"Doesn't concern you Larry, so do your job before you be out of one." Brittany said with her arms crossed.

"But-" he started but was cut off by Puck " No buts dude, stop staring at them like some creep. Your eyes should only be focused towards that glass and those controls there," he said nodding towards the front of him.

"Are we clear?" Brittany asked unamused by the guy.

"Crystal," the guy who the other group now knows name is Larry said as he turned around in his chair, facing away from everyone.

"Sorry about that by the way ," Sam said as they walked up to the Phil, Henry, Kurt, and the girls.

"Our producer must've hit his head this morning and forgot the policy on how to treat our guest," Mike said loud enough so Larry could hear.

"But please feel free to raid the mini fridge over there. It's feel with all types of drinks and we also have wine on ice and some glasses right there on the table. So help yourself." Blaine said.

They all smiled and nodded as they followed Henry to the couch and all poured themselves a glass of wine.

"We got something we'll like for you to hear. Larry has just got done editing and putting it all together before you guys walked in." Brittany said to Phil.

"Are you guys sure?" He asked knowing that it might be weird for them.

They all laughed and said of course. As they walked over by the controls.

"Larry play the track you just got done editing" Puck said to Larry who just nodded and pressed the play button.

**[Rachel]**

**There's somethin' in the way you roll your eyes  
Takes me back to a better time  
When I saw everything is good  
But now you're the only thing that's good**

**Tryna stand up on my own two feet**

**This conversation ain't coming easily**

**And darlin', I know it's getting late**

**So what do you say we leave this place?**

**Blaine]**

**Walk me home in the dead of night**

**I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm**

**So say you'll stay with me tonight**

**'Cause there is so much wrong goin' on outside**

**[Sam]**

**There's somethin' in the way I wanna cry**

**That makes me think we'll make it out alive**

**So come on and show me how we're good**

**I think that we could do some good, mhm**

**[Puck]**

**Walk me home in the dead of night**

**I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm**

**So say you'll stay with me tonight**

**'Cause there is so much wrong goin' on outside**

**[All]**

**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

**Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh**

**[Mike]**

**Walk me home in the dead of night**

**'Cause I can't be alone with all that's on my mind**

**Say you'll stay with me tonight**

**'Cause there is so much wrong goin' on**

**[Brittany]**

**Walk me home in the dead of night**

**I can't be alone with all that's on my mind**

**So say you'll stay with me tonight**

**'Cause there is so much wrong, there is so much wrong**

**There is so much wrong goin' on outside**

Everyone starting clapping once the song ended."Wow guys that was amazing," Phil said clapping.

"That really was great," Santana said with a smile while her friends all agreed nodding there head and smiling as well.

"Uh thanks we had did it when we were on tour but we finally got a chance to actually put it all together," Rachel said with a smile.

"But we do have one more song to record then we can leave and go to the amusement park." Puck stated as he was walking into the booth with Mike, Sam, and Blaine.

"It won't take long , I promise. We already have our verses and everything written out so we just have to record them." Rachel said to the other group.

"No take your time we don't want you guys to have to rush," Quinn said blushing when she met Rachel's gaze.

"Please don't tell them that. They'll be in here all day if we let em'," Phil said jokingly.

"Yeah Yeah, come on Rach," Brittany said laughing as she pulled Rachel into the booth.

"You guys ready?" Larry asked them

"Always," Mike said with a smirk "Let's rock it" he nodded to his friends.

They all nodded to each other as the beat started to play through their headphones. What the other group didn't know was they would also be able to hear everything as well. They all focused on their six exes who smstood inside the booth as they begin to sing.

**[Rachel]**

**We found each other  
I helped you out of a broken place  
You gave me comfort  
But falling for you was my mistake**

**[Blaine]**

**I put you on top, I put you on top  
I claimed you so proud and openly  
And when times were rough, when times were rough  
I made sure I held you close to me**

**[Brittany]**

**So call out my name (call out my name)**

**Call out my name when I kiss you so gently**

**I want you to stay (want you to stay)**

**I want you to stay even though you don't want me**

**Girl, why can't you wait? (why can't you wait, baby?)  
Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of love?**

**Won't you call out my name? (call out my name)  
Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way and  
I'll be on my—**

**[Puck]**

**I said I didn't feel nothing, baby, but I lied**

**I almost cut a piece of myself for your life**

**Guess I was just another pit stop  
'Til you made up your mind  
You just wasted my time**

**[Sam]**

**You were on top, I put you on top  
I claimed you so proud and openly, babe  
And when times were rough, when times were rough  
I made sure I held you close to me**

**[Mike]**

**So call out my name (call out my name, baby)**

**So call out my name when I kiss you so gently (ohh)**

**I want you to stay (I want you to stay)**

**I want you to stay even though you don't want me**

**Girl, why can't you wait? (girl, why can't you wait 'til I?)  
Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of loving?**

**Babe, call out my name (say call out my name, baby)  
Just call out my name and I'll be on my way  
Girl, I'll be on my—**

**[All]**

**On my way, on my way**

**On my way, on my way, ooh**

**On my way, on my way, on my way**

**On my way, on my way, on my way**

**(On my)**

Phil chanced a glanced behind him and noticed that the other group looked kind of sad by the song they just heard. He turned around when he heard the other group come out of the booth.

"So what'd you think?" Sam asked him with a glint in his eye.

Phil knew that look but figured now wasn't the time to bring the topic up so instead he settled with "Sounds like another hit to me". Which was true he knew millions of people will love the song, but he also knew that the group behind him was the meaning of said song.

"That's what I like to hear," Puck said as he high fives Mike.

"Alright Larry we're out of here dude. Email Henry before you leave so he can update us about the song." Blaine said to the blonde dude who just nodded.

"Alright ladies and gents. Let's go have some fun." Brittany said while racing out the room with her friends hot on her tail. Phil turned to the group and said "Sorry about them , it's gonna take awhile for them to come around."

"It's cool Mr. P, we deserve it," Mercedes said with a sigh.

"Don't worry things will get better." he responded with a serious expression.

"I hope so," Santana said as they all made their way out the room and down the corridor.

"Trust me I know so," Phil said with a confident voice as he held the elevator door open for them. _'Even if I have to make it happen myself'_. He thought to himself. So with that thought in mind he been to think of ways to help them all get back with their significant others.

* * *

**Just a little quick chapter since I've been gone for awhile.**

**Butttt once again Phil is about to meddle. Next chapter will be them at the amusement park and the restaurant. Also Phil will pit his plans into action. Some smut next chapter as well **

**P!nk: Walk Me Home**

**The Weeknd: Call Out My Name**

**Until Next time ;)**


	7. Author's Note !

I have been gone for awhile and I know that. My heart hurts right now for Naya and her family. I hope they find her soon! There would be no Santana without Naya . We all have to keep her and her family in our prayers. I just hope and pray that she is found and that she's okay . When I seen the news I didn't want to believe it until I seen it was all over the internet as well . My only way to cope is to finish this story out til the very end FOR NAYA ! Because I refuse to let her go, it just won't happen .We must come together in this time. I ask that you all keep her and her family in your prayers. Im still lost for words, because I just don't want to believe this is happening. Her son needs her, her family and friends needs her, the world needs her !


End file.
